


Josh and Tyler make not-brownies

by SoloChaos



Series: Shitty Werewolf AU [4]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Baking, Brownies, Fluff, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thank you to my friend Julius Caesar</p>
    </blockquote>





	Josh and Tyler make not-brownies

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my friend Julius Caesar

"Seriously," Tyler says, "no chocolate."  
  
Josh nods. "No chocolate," he repeats.  
  
"Why?" Tyler asks, looking aghast. So aghast that Josh even remembered the word "aghast."  
  
"I don't know. Dogs can't eat chocolate."  
  
"You're not a dog," Tyler says. "You've certainly reminded me enough."  
  
Josh rolls his eyes. "Wolves can't eat chocolate either."  
  
"Damn," Tyler says, looking extremely disappointed. "I guess we can rule out chocolate syrup sex."  
  


* * *

  
"What are you wearing?"  
  
Tyler hums, turning around. "An apron."  
  
"That was a stupid question. Okay, why are you wearing an apron?" Josh asks.  
  
"We are going to be baking," Tyler says.  
  
"Why?" Josh asks warily. Tyler's chef's hat is really quite intimidating.  
  
"Because you have never had brownies and that is sad," Tyler tells him.  
  
Josh blinks. "I've never had brownies because I can't eat brownies," he says slowly. "Did you forget that last part?"  
  
"Nope," Tyler says, popping the "p." "I bought weird vegan fake chocolate stuff."  
  
"Okay," Josh says, not really paying attention because Tyler's starting to shake his hips. "Um."  
  
"Come bake with me, Joshua," Tyler says, sashaying closer to Josh.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Baking," Tyler repeats, pulling Josh towards the kitchen.  
  


* * *

  
"...you has no idea what you're doing, do you." Josh doesn't even bother to put his words in question form.  
  
"Not a clue," Tyler confirms.  
  
"I guessed," Josh says dryly. "Especially considering your attire."  
  
"What's wrong with my attire?" Tyler asks, sounding very defensive.  
  
"You look like a baking magazine threw up on you," Josh says rather bluntly.  
  
Tyler pokes him viciously in the side. "Screw you," he says loquaciously.  
  
"You're such an elegant speaker," Josh says as he begins to wipe away the flour that's gotten everywhere.  
  


* * *

  
With Josh's help, the not-brownies do come out rather nicely.  
  
"Are these what brownies taste like?" Josh says, chewing a bite thoughtfully while perched on a kitchen counter. They're not too bad.  
  
Tyler leans in and takes a bite. He makes a face. "Not even close."  
  
Josh laughs, pulling Tyler closer to him. "Thank you," he says, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead.  
  
"For what?" Tyler asks.  
  
"For buying weird vegan shit and wearing a stupid hat and dancing to the music in your head while you get flour everywhere," Josh says.  
  
"The hat is not stupid, Joshua," Tyler says sternly. "The hat's name is Philip and I shall love and cherish him until I die."  
  
"Why Philip?" Josh asks.  
  
"It just suits him," Tyler replies.  
  
Josh just laughs and takes another bite of the not-brownie.


End file.
